Parties with friends can be very dangerous
by armaani
Summary: Zoro had a bad habit of drinking, especially in parties he goes overboard...this time he crossed every possible limit of craziness...not entirely ZoRo but ultimately it is...mainly Zoro being screwed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Be Careful on New Year Parties**

It's the New Year party and everyone is gathered here at Robin's place. Just when Luffy and everyone else finished enjoying Sanji's meal Zoro's old habit kicked in and he started drinking like a maniac, by the way…Zoro's alcohol tolerance is not infinite in this story and that's because it's needed here. But first of all let's explain everyone's character here. Sanji is head Chef in the best restaurant of city, Luffy is waiter there and has his job because of Sanji. Ussop works in an IT Firm as a Head Software Developer but that's not important cause he isn't important in fic anyway…Nami lives with her sister Nojiko of course and works in one of the best architectural Firm, Vivi works with Nami but just cause she wants to stay with Nami and others more, besides that she is the only heir of Nefartri Estate, Tashigi is a cop but on the other hand she is sister of city's biggest gang leader. Brook is Principal in the school where Chopper studies and Chopper is a fifth grader but still more intelligent than most of the people and Grand-son of one of the greatest Doctors Kureha and is human of course. Franky is famous Cyborg engineer, scientist more precisely and all of his projects are supported by Government, Robin owns the biggest Library in city top level archeologist of course and her Library is a reason how many people met each other. Lastly, I don't feel like explaining Zoro's occupation cause I can't decide which one suits him better except that he's strong as hell and of course strongest swordsman in whole country, but being a swordsman is just a hobby. How about readers can come up with a job for Zoro themselves and you know why?...cause anyone's occupation ain't that important to begin with…MUHAHAHAHAHA…let's continue with the story

Zoro had started drinking already, even though he had most endurance against alcohol than anyone else but still it could create problems sometimes

Nami "Oi Zoro! Keep it down will ya? You're already on your eighth round"

Kureha "that idiot shouldn't be drinking this much with kids around" she was gulping a bottle herself

Ussop had a sweat-drop "like you can talk…"

Zoro "now, now, don't be so strict, this is a party so let's enjoy it, how about it? Wanna have a drinking contest? Eh? I bet I can defeat every single one of ya without even breaking a sweat"

Kureha "hooh? Don't get so cocky brat!"

Nami "well! I guess I have to break that spirit of yours"

Vivi "I don't drink much but I guess I can try a few rounds"

Tashigi "geez! You guys make everything look like a contest, fine I'll participate too"

Robin "sounds interesting…"

Franky "can I use cola instead of alcohol?"

Luffy "OI USSOP! CHOPPER! BROOK! LET'S HAVE AN EATING CONTEST"

Ussop, Chopper and Brook "YOSH LET'S GO! (including Luffy this time) SANJI! FOOOOOOOD…"

Sanji "yeah, yeah, just keep it down will ya?"

And so party went on and it was a hell of a party. Next morning Zoro slowly opened his eye and felt a stinging pain in his head, grunting a little bit he sat up holding his head

"_oh damn! A hangover? It's been a long time since I had this thing…eh?...wait a minute…_" just then it struck him…analyzing his surroundings a little bit he realized that this wasn't his room and on top of that…he was naked and there was someone beside him on the bed almost hiding under the blanket…

"_…t-the hell is this supposed to mean?...d-don't tell me last night I drank too much and ended up doing something unexpected…this is bad shit…I don't remember anything…I definitely was drunk and had a hangover but I don't remember anything…damn it! What have I just done?_" Zoro was stunned…completely frozen in his spot, for all of his life he's been rejecting proposals for dates and stuff just to show everyone that unlike that ero-cook he has complete control over his will and have no interest in women…but this is just too fucked up…if anyone found out about it he is screwed…

"_a…at-least I hope it isn't someone I know…otherwise things would be seriously…no…too seriously chaotic…I just…have to make sure_" Zoro thought as he moved his hand to remove the blanket slightly and find who was under it turning his life a living hell, his hand was shaking just the thought of someone familiar under that damned piece of fabric was too much for him…but he was still hoping even if it were someone he knew it should be the one he barely ever spoken to or someone completely stranger to begin with

Gaining full control over his hand once again he moved and with one determined pull he moved the blanket over and…TANTATAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...GREAT DR. KUREHA…was staring blankly at him with sleepy eyes…what next?...needless to say…

GINTOKI EXPRESSION ON ZORO'S FACE…

…was what happened…(DAMN! JUST IMAGINE IT, THAT EXPRESSION ON ZORO'S FACE…IT'S TOO DAMN HILARIOUS…THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST HILARIOUS ANIME EXPRESSION I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE SO FAR…SORACHI SENSEI…YOU'RE AWESOME…JUST LIKE ODA-SENSEI…)

As Zoro was staring at the old bat before her with dark eyes, dark face and precisely saying with everything dark around him… "please don't tell Chopper" was all he could say in husky low voice…and moments later he was flying outside the window landing on the road in street followed by his clothes…him being Zoro he was able to dress himself up so quickly that no one in the street noticed that he was originally naked…

After quickly dressing up he left the place to get away from that old witch's eyes and now he was just walking down the street deep in his confused, anxious and jacked up thoughts "_the hell? Not only I know her pretty closely, she's a 140 year old hag…the hell was wrong with me? Everyone was in the party…if anyone else would know about it I won't be able to show my face to anyone…damn it! This is turning to be the worst case scenario…_" he was still in his thoughts when he heard Luffy's voice

"YO ZORO! HOW YOU DOIN?" Luffy was shouting while waving, Ussop was also with him

"man! you always sleep a lot, but today is a bit much isn't it?" Ussop asked Zoro

"y..yeah…I'm not feeling well right now" Zoro nervously said while scratching back of his head

"eh? What happened? Looks like last night's party got a bit too wild this time…" Ussop

"yeah…a bit too wild…" Zoro muttered looking away from Ussop

"I wonder what happened? Even Nami was feeling down this morning" luffy's statement hit inside of Zoro's head like an arrow as he realized that what if Nami knew about it? Sensing the impending doom Zoro quickly brushed beside the two and started running towards Nami's apartment

"_shit, shit, shit, SHIT…this isn't good at all, what if Nami knew? She's been feeling down…well I'm not saying that her feelings are hurt because I ended up sleeping with that hag…indeed she is also one of 'em whom I refused to go on a date with but it just that…sleeping with the hag…this idea is a bit too…disgusting…anyway…I have to make sure whether she knows anything or not…_" after quite some time of surprisingly fast running Zoro was standing outside Nami's apartment's door and was panting heavily because of the sprint, after catching his breath and exhaling once Zoro knocked the door and few moments later it opened, Nami appeared before him holding her head and with sleepy eyes…but upon seeing Zoro surprise took over her "oh! Zoro…" Nami quickly turned around after a glance not letting him see her face "g-good…morning"

"_oi, oi, oi…what's with that reaction? Does she know about it after all? Why is she hiding her face? Does she think lowly of me now? Come on look at me…OI! LOOK AT ME YOU WITCH_…umm…hey Nami!" Zoro tried to greet her casually but received just a simple "hey" in low voice

"_her reaction's giving me chills_…last night's party went pretty crazy though…" Zoro once again tried to lighten up the atmosphere

"y…yeah…I guess…so" still no luck, now Zoro decided to jump straight to the point "Nami! Actually…the thing is that…something really weird happened last night…" Zoro said trying to explain it indirectly

"…weird?" Nami's voice got a bit heavy this time which alerted Zoro

"…yeah, yeah! And the problem is…I don't remember anything about it…" Zoro

"you…don't remember?" somehow it felt like she was getting infuriated which scared Zoro a bit

"n-no…i…don't…" as Zoro finished his sentence the very next moment Nami's punch was burying in Zoro's face which sent him flying, almost burying in opposite wall…after Zoro got back to his senses what he saw was too surprising and confusing at the same time, Nami had tears in her eyes and she was clenching her teeth firmly as if she was desperately trying not to cry

"after you play around with a woman's purity…you're saying you don't remember it? GET OUT OF HERE, I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN" Nami slammed the door behind her leaving wall-buried Zoro behind, after a couple of seconds Zoro unclutched from wall and fell on floor

"_a woman's…purity?...who's purity is she talking about?...i'm sure that hag don't have purity any longer at all… then who?_" Zoro quickly stood up and sprinted out of the building, after running for a while he arrived outside the main gate of Nefartari estate and started ringing the door-bell and shouted almost crazily

"OI VIVI! COME OUT PLEASE…THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH NAMI, SOMETHING REALLY REALLY WRONG, YOU TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS RIGHT? YOU SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING…OI VIVIIIII…" as he was shouting main gate opened, surprised by sudden movement Zoro walked in front of it and noticed a big line of butlers and maids standing on the sides of the path way, at the end of the pathway Nefartari Cobra, Pell, Chaka along with Vivi, who was dressed in a very beautiful expensive looking white gown, appeared… "eh?" with a big question mark on his head that was all he could say

Then Igaram came closer to Zoro greeting him with a warm smile "~mah, mah, mah~ well, well, isn't it Roronoa Zoro? We were wondering when you will show up, you're at last here"

"…what's going on?" Zoro asked with darkness filled his eyes

"well isn't it clear? Nefartari Cobra-sama has decided to make you the new heir of Nefartiri state…" Igaram grabbed Zoro by his collar and his expression turned to a very scary one within a moment "after you did this and that and all those other kind of things to Vivi-sama we were ready to kill you when we came to know about it, you should consider yourself lucky that Vivi-sama thinks greatly about you"

"this…and…that…and…those…other things?" Zoro asked blankly while looking at Vivi who was blushing heavily

"YES…all of 'em" once again Igaram turned back to his usual self or more like he forced himself to go back in that state "…well now then…" when Igaram turned his eyes back to Zoro…he wasn't to be found anywhere "AHHH…HE ESCAPED"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE…AFTER HIM PELL! CHAKA!...DRAG HIM BACK EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO BREAK HIS BONES" Cobra gave orders of Zoro's penalty to his loyal subjects and accepting it both of them leapt to chase after Zoro

"ah…don't hurt him much" Vivi seemed worried about Zoro

"don't worry they won't be too rough" Cobra

"_fuck…fuck…FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OOOOOOOOOONNN?_" Zoro was sprinting again in the street in his full speed, suddenly he noticed a bat swinging towards his head, being Zoro he was able to dodge it at the last moment by bending his knees down on ground, when he turned around to see who this motherfucker was …Smoker was standing there holding the bat with thick dark aura around him "you bastard, just who the fuck you think you're to do something like that to my sister? I've broken every single asshole's legs who ever tried to do it and you…you won't get away alive"

"_to…T…Tashigi? The fuck is he saying?_" Zoro was still in shock of previous ambush when Tashigi came from behind

"Smoker-san, what're you doing where are you running off to all of a…sudden?..." Tashigi noticed Zoro and her face started getting red "…Zoro?...Smoker-san"

"w-what?" Smoker

"I told you already…I won't allow you to hurt him…" Tahigi said while blushing and trying hard not to look directly in Zoro's eyes

"but…but" Smoker

"no buts…just…leave us… alone" Tashigi

"…_THE FUCK IS WITH THAT REACTION?_" Zoro was struck with another big shock, by now Nefartari army aka Pell, Chaka and many other guards reached the point chasing after Zoro, since he couldn't afford to stay at the place Zoro resumed his sprint once again

"…!...STOP THERE RORONOA…I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY…" Smoker followed Zoro as he was followed by horde of bodyguards lead by Pell and Chaka. As he was on the run followed by an enormous amount of people he quickly made a hasty turn into an alley and jumped over the incoming wall doing a perfect wall run, he was able to shake off the pursuers in this way temporarily after few more moments he was back to walking in street still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on when he noticed Robin coming out of her house…well…she lived in an average looking place besides her library after all…

…as Zoro's eyes rested upon her she also noticed him, she startled all of a sudden "Z-Zoro?"

"_that's it, if she knows something then she will definitely tell everything to me straightforward, she would think of me as a lowly bastard for the rest of my life and that's all right?...right?...LIKE HELL…OF ALL PEOPLE I AT-LEAST DON'T WANT HER TO THINK THAT WAY ABOUT ME…anyway, I don't have any other choice…_" once again Zoro started walking closer to Robin when voices of his pursuers started becoming clear again "_oh shit…_" Zoro quickly sprinted, surprising Robin once again he grabbed her wrist dragged along and hid inside another alley a few meters ahead

"sorry about that but…please stay here for a sec…" Zoro didn't get any reply and when he looked at her…she was blushing…?...what for?...cause he was holding her hand? No way that can't be possible…just to be on safe side he let go of her and they waited for some more time as long the coast was clear

"what was that?" Robin asked him

"n-no…nothing…it's not important…actually there is something I wanna ask you" as Zoro said these words blush on Robin's face appeared again…for what reason? Zoro still had no idea

"ask…something?" Robin acquired nervously

"y-yeah…actually, something happened last night and the problem is…I can't remember anything…"

"can't remember …anything?" Robin voice filled with more shock

"…yeah! No matter how hard I try…I just can't remember it, I know it's something I shouldn't forget cause it's causing me more and more trouble since this morning but…I just can't remember any-" Zoro's sentence got interrupted in middle as he received a slap from Robin. Zoro turned his eyes back to Robin in shock and saw tears falling from her eyes

"i…hate you…" Robin said in a husky voice and ran back inside the library, after a moment of pure silence in atmosphere Zoro fell to his knees

Scene changed abruptly and Zoro was still on his knees "please…please tell me what happened last night?" Zoro said in disappointed low tone

"so it's come to this eh?…so that's what you did..." Franky was drinking cola while sitting on the couch inside his lab…or more like research facility…

"and what…exactly I did?" Zoro lifted his head to look at Franky

Franky let out a sigh and started explaining "remember that little contest you guys started? Well…that wasn't just a little contest, you were already at your twentieth round when you started that contest, after it started, I gave up after third round cause it wasn't suitable to my taste , afterwards… Vivi being the youngest and least tolerate to alcohol got drunk after just her sixth round and got out of contest, she wasn't feeling any good and wanted to go to restroom when you volunteered to accompany her since you gotta go to…after around ten minutes you two came back and you had a refreshed look on your face, after that she left with Igaram cause she still wasn't feeling well. After around tenth round Tashigi was down for good and had to go restroom, again you accompanied her and returned after around ten minutes with a refreshed look on your face, she left a few minutes later when Smoker came to pick her up in his new ride which he stole from some rich fellow, Tashigi was too tired to say anything and left. Robin gave up after thirteenth round, you didn't accompany her to restroom but when she returned she decided to go to her room and rest because of strong effect of alcohol, then you decided to escort her to her room and yet again you returned after around ten minutes with a refreshed look on your face…" Franky was explaining everything without taking much of a break between the lines

"_oi oi oi, I don't like where this is heading_" as Zoro's eyes kept widening Franky was still not finished with it "…Nami was quite the drinker, probably a good match for both you and old doc., but after 27 rounds she was also down and yet again same thing with her, lastly after around forty rounds both you and Kureha were not able to go on any longer so you both called it a draw, now even Kureha had problems maintaining her balance so as a gentleman you offered to escort her to her home and then you two left…afterwards this is where I'm looking at you…" Franky put his glasses back and took another gulp of cola

Zoro wasn't able to say anything, there wasn't anything to say after all, what is the meaning of all this? Does this mean that he scored five babes…no…four babes and one hag in one night? You gotta be kidding…looking at pathetic look on Zoro's face Franky spoke up "there's no use making that kinda face now…you now all of 'em pretty good, you're lucky that they don't know you've did all five of 'em in, luckily only two of us knows about it since everyone else had already down in the party and left…" Franky gave a serious look to Zoro "…so…"

"…so…" Zoro stood up lazily

"…so…if they come to know about it…you'll definitely get kicked in nuts five times in a row"

All of a sudden Zoro started chuckling "hehehe…I'll get kicked in nuts?" Zoro moved forward and grabbed Franky by his collar, up-close his face was looking really really scary "that's just the beginning…" Zoro's voice got thick "**they'll cut off my shenlong and then they'll cut off my balls in seven parts and scatter it all over the world then they'll ask me to go find all seven pieces if I want my shenlong back, that's what gonna happen**"

"y-your perceptive ability is…quite scary…" even Franky was confused now, Zoro let go off him and fell on his knees again

"w-what am i…gonna…do?" Zoro

"well…I wonder what you'll do now?" Franky

"what…will…i…do?" Zoro

"you can't run away…and this isn't something you can just apologize about…they are not like some sluts who'll let you do whatever you want with them for one night and then forget everything about it…and if I'm not wrong then all of them except Kureha have already asked you for a date before once at-least, even though you've turned them down without a second thought..."

"I didn't turned down Robin" Franky was interrupted by Zoro

"…!...yeah! that…was a different matter…but anyway…my point is…you have to find a proper solution for this problem" Franky

"do you have any suggestions? I'm totally jacked up and can't even think clearly anymore" Zoro

"well…I've one…how about you start a new relationship with all of them?..." Franky

"eh?" Zoro

"I mean…move in with them" Franky looked quite calm

"WHAT?" Zoro stood up abruptly "YOU'RE ASKING ME TO GO AND LIVE IN DRAGON'S LAIR WHEN I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ARMOR ON? AND HOW WILL I LIVE WITH FIVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE AT A SAME TIME?"

"about the last part…you can leave your company order manipulation and of course your temporary leave from company to me…I've got connections you know…so you'll have plenty of time to switch in the places while I'll give a new fake almost real order from company for you to have opportunity to switch around…you'd have plenty of time that way and just have to manage it properly that's all, of course you'll be living separately, leave that to me too…" Franky said with a thumbs up

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S TOO EASY" Zoro

"it isn't, but it's your punishment after all, and for the first part, if you seriously try to start a relationship that I think they wouldn't have a problem unless they come to know about the others so that's the real difficult part, but to get out of this mess without much harm…this is the only way" Franky

"so I've no other choice then…" Zoro right eye was twitching violently in response Franky just shrugged

"you just have to keep it up until they're fed up with you and decide to break up" Franky

"it isn't that easy…" his eye was still twitching but... whatever, Franky was right, there was no other way after all…right?...so…Zoro girded himself to ask five of his future girlfriends to move in with him and so…

* * *

"so I was thinking how about if we move in and try to sort out our relationship properly?" Zoro said with a smile which was unusual from him

Nami's side

"w-well…I don't mind…but you've to be careful about your laziness and take care of your stuff yourself" even though she was blushing her bossiness was still there

"_I so wanna kill her_" Zoro

Vivi's side

"um…i…I don't… mind" Vivi

"_s-she's… too nervous_" Zoro

Tashigi's side

"hmpf…so you like me too…I knew it, you just didn't want to accept" even though trying to put a calm face she was still blushing

"*twitch*…_i…hate her…_" Zoro

Robin's side

Just a smile appeared on her face "of course"

"_wow…I have…nothing to say…_" Zoro was just staring at her blankly

Kureha's side

She gave a ferocious look to Zoro sending chills down to his bones and next second once again he was flying out of the window

"_THANK YOU VERY MUUUUUCH!_" Zoro

Back in the lab…

"so four out of five agreed…but one denied…and that one was the most troublesome one right?" Franky

"more like the most disgusting one" Zoro was muttering placing his face on his hand "who'd ever wanna live with a 140 year old hag" Zoro

"but man you sure are lucky, living with four hotties at once, they are like most liked women around here you know" Franky

Zoro turned to Franky "are mocking me?" turning back to original position "worst of all…I don't remember any of it…of course not that hag's part, I don't wanna remember that one ever again"

"well…whatever…just enjoy your lucky life then" Franky

"I said stop mocking me, I'm in the deepest shit of my life here" Zoro

* * *

After few days Zoro was once again on his knees before Franky with very thick dark aura

"w-what happened now?" Franky asked startled a bit

"they…" Zoro lifted his darkened face up to scare Franky "…they wanna go on a date with me…all of 'em chose the same time…HELP ME…"

"oh man…"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING...GOOD BYE...XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Asking a Cyborg's help on a date is even more dangerous **

"all four of 'em…chose same day…and same time" Zoro was down on his knees before Franky with very thick gloomy atmosphere around him

"w-what just…happened?" Franky asked with a sweat drop

Zoro lifted his eyes up "well…"

Flashback…

Nami's side…

"…I didn't talk to anyone about us living together as you 'requested' but…actually…I was thinking if we go on a date this Sunday…that would be amazing…" Nami said while serving dinner to Zoro, he was looking at her quite startled

"um…y-yeah…that's not a…bad idea…but…I'm kinda busy, and why this Sunday all of a sudden, we can decide sometime late-" Zoro wasn't able to complete his sentence, he was laying on floor with a bump on his head

"what? You're saying you don't want to go on a date with me, we're living together for god sake" Nami said in a sweet tone but sweetly showing her throbbing punch at same time

"y-yeah…why not? This Sunday got it" Zoro was still in his previous condition

…

Vivi's side

"s-so…what do you think? A d-date once in while…is important for relationship…right?" Vivi was blushing sitting opposite to Zoro

"well…" as he tried to reject, Vivi's face turned even more red, with passage of every second her eyes kept getting bigger finally turning to big puppy eyes "_GOD DAMIT SHIT! I CAN'T EVEN SAY NO?..._of course why not, sure…" he said with a confused awkward smile making her happy at once

Tashigi's side

"…now then, what's your answer?" she said like she's investigating a criminal

"…a…wait for at-least a weak, not this time" he said casually

"what? You dare to refuse again?" she clenched her fists

"come on it's just a weak, that's all I'm asking" Zoro turned away to avoid Tashigi's ferocious gaze

"stop right there Roronoa, how dare you speak like that to Tashigi" Smoker jumped from a window holding a bat in hand

"THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Zoro

"S-Smoker-san what're you doing here?" Tashigi

"don't say anything now Tashigi, I'm gonna get even with this bastard right now" Smoker-Zoro chase started as both of them started to destroy furniture around the place

Robin's side

"…actually…I was thinking that we should go on a date this Sunday…" Robin put down the desert on table, sitting beside Zoro she rested her face in palm of her left hand giving her usual smile "what do you think?"

Zoro was staring at her with wide eyes yet completely closed mouth few moments later he answered "yeah…sure, I don't mind…"

Back to present

"oh man! in the end one way or other you weren't able to say no to anyone of 'em" Franky said shaking his head "but you're lucky or what? There is still a chance for you to survive in this battle"

Zoro was surprised as well as happy to hear this "what! You gonna teach me cloning technique?"

"the hell are you saying? I'm an Engineer not a Ninja, something as illogical as cloning technique can't pick my interest" Franky walked a bit away from Zoro and opened his special drawer where he kept keys and remote controls for his secret inventions, he picked something that looked like small sized ipad and closed it back locking it with a voice password

"here's your way out of it..." he chose a command from small sized ipad, from one side of the lab a door opened upward releasing a lot of smoke, when smoke cleared Zoro's so called way out appeared before his eyes…**DADAN **DAN DADAN...

"eh?" Zoro tilted his head right with a big question mark appearing on his head

…** .DADAN ****DAN DADAN**...

"I PRESENT YOU…" Franky stood before 'the thing'…"…the newest model 'T-Z'"…** .DADAN ****DAN DADAN**...

Zoro was standing frozen in his spot, darkness covering his eyes, veins twitching on his forehead, for few moments he stayed there without any response, on lack of feedback Franky started sweating a bit, he advanced some steps towards Zoro "what's wrong? Don't tell me you're too surprised and happy to say any- BHUWAAA" Franky received a heavy punch from Zoro resulting him crashing in wall behind

"HAPPY YOU SAY? HAPPY? FUCK THAT…WHAT'S WITH THIS THING? IT'S A TERMINATOR, IT'S A FUCKING TERMINATOR, YOU GONNA SEND THOSE FOUR OUT WITH TERMINATORS? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM? AND WHAT'S WITH ITS FACE? IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME, T IS FOR TERMINATOR AND WHAT'S Z FOR? ZORO? EH? DID YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS KIND OF PROBLEM WILL ARISE? ARE YOU SCREWING WITH ME?" at this point Zoro's face was scarier than anything Franky had ever seen before

"c-c-c-calm down man…what's with the…aggressive reaction? I'm trying to help ya here" Franky was holding his bleeding nose

"CALM DOWN? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY SHOULD I?"

Franky stood up wiping blood from his face "...l-listen…these aren't violent kind of machines, they were made for complete domestic purpose, since they are more advance than T-X, I gave it the name T-Z, it's a government project which I was appointed for three months ago, as for the face, I had to choose a satisfying enough personality and looks for this thing so I just picked yours that's all…"

"is that so?" his left eye was still twitching "and if it's more advanced than T-X than how is it exactly 'safe'?"

"I told you already it was made for pure domestic purposes, there's nothing to worry about" Franky stood up adjusting his aloha lab coat, in process he accidentally stepped on the ipad and a random command was selected, just then T-Z's right hand started transforming, in about four second it transformed into a full-fledged mini-gun

"…"

"a-BHUAWW" before Franky could say anything an amazingly fast punch landed on Franky's face sending him back to his previous position

"THAT'S A MINIGUN, NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, IT'S A FUCKING MINIGUN, HOW IS IT SAFE WITH THIS KINDA THING?" Zoro

"i-it's…for security of its…master…believe me…" Franky's metal nose was bleeding again

"WHO IN THE FUCKING WORLD NEEDS A MINIGUN FOR SECURITY PURPOSE, IT'S ONLY PURPOSE IS TO FUCK THE ENEMY TO THEIR BONES" Zoro

"OK FINE!" Franky stood up again wiping the blood, this time keeping ipad along "…it's not best of the solution I get it, but don't forget whose fault all of this is, I'm doing whatever I can to help you, and you don't have any other choice…" Zoro calmed down, Franky was right, it was all his fault after all "…good if you understand, if we turn off the battle mode than they are not dangerous at all, besides I'll be controlling them from behind, so there's nothing to worry about"

"tch! It's just as you said I've no other choice, now…are these things good enough to deceive those four?" Zoro

"come on! These things can fool anyone, even you, trust me" Franky

"hmph…we'll see…_I wonder if I can live through this one_" Zoro

* * *

i know...it's short...it'll be longer in next one...besides...EVERYTHING IS SHORT AT BEGINNING...XD


	3. Chapter 3

~Yo! Yo! Yo!~

~Yo! guys my name is Sasaki Samanosuke~

~Graduating from bad boy to cherry boy~

~This guy here is Roronoa Zoro~

~Graduated from bad boy to a five timer boy~

~drunk a lot of booze and took a big flight~

~Fucked four babes in one night~

~Zoro has to go out on date with all of them~

~Chance of getting out now is very slim, Yo!~

~Yo! Yo! Yo!~

~This guy's a cyborg his name is Franky-bro~

~Only one right now who's helping Zoro~

~If he screwed up he'll lose his nuts~

~still doing it he sure got guts, yo!~

~Yo! Yo! Yo!~

~four babes, one date and Roronoa Zoro~

~Yo! Yo! Yo!~

~four babes, one date and Roronoa Zoro~

~Yo! Yo! Yo!~

"what the hell are you doing here?" Zoro

~will you cut this shit out? yo!~ Hijikata

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zoro

~YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH~

…please try to enjoy the story…

**Chapter 3: Sometimes friends can be even more dangerous**

"Yosh! now my loyal T-bots get in the position..." Zoro was wearing a black suite, he was standing in middle of the national park with his minions, this place was the meeting place for all of 'em, there was a statue of legendary 'Dark Knight' in middle, (this is just an imaginary town with imaginary places so don't sweat it). Franky was along with them, surprisingly enough due to some weird cliché no one was paying any attention to this weird group

"Listen now everyone, we're at war with sky net, your mission is to protect my John Conner or Sky net will rip him to pieces, every one of you has given a fake John Conner, so you have to fool three sky-net leaders with these fake ones, even if one of the fake got caught the real one will be in serious trouble, I'll be saving my real Conner while taking care of one sky-net leader myself...I hope everything is understood" Zoro

"what do you expect them to understand by that? and exactly which John Conner are you trying to save?" Franky said with a big sweat drop

"now then, let's get to our positions, if anyone of 'em sees any two of us together than we're good as dead" Zoro continued his instructions

"Ignoring me eh?" there were few veins popping on Franky's metal head, Zoro finally finished and turned to Franky "so, what now?"

"simple, you'll be saving your own John Conner while I'll look out the three fake ones from behind the scenes" Franky

Zoro's left eye started to twitch "so you understand after all…whatever, let's get to positions" as everyone moved to their designated positions and scattered to different spots around the statue Franky and Zoro noticed one of their targets approaching

"oh! Nami's the first one to arrive, you're lucky they are not coming all at once" Franky said as both of 'em were hiding behind the statue watching as Nami approaches the T-Z-1, (ok! As I've already said many times, I suck at these kinda things, so let's go like this…) Nami was wearing same dress as the one she was wearing in movie seven's party where strawhats were invited by son of old lady, except that her hair were longer and were untied

"Zoro…" Nami waved from some distance "…it's surprising to see that you're on time, especially on a date" Zoro's head started twitching while hearing this comment from Nami

"so…how do I look?" she said while showing off a little bit

"now, consider this a tutorial" Franky chose a tab named pickup lines and selected a line from it

"you always look astounding but today, your beauty is extra ordinary" T-Z-1 said with a very little change in his expressions, Nami blushed as she heard this comment and slapped T-Z-1's arm "oh come on, I didn't know you could also use these kinda lines…" Nami giggled a bit

"wow! That's pretty neat" Zoro was honestly surprised by the outcome

"see? It ain't that bad" Franky

"so, shall we go than?" Nami asked holding T-Z-1's arm

"affirmative" T-Z-1 answered in a robotic tone which alerted Nami a bit

"_oh shit_" Franky and Zoro thought

"you're acting quite funny lately, I wonder what's the reason?" Nami giggled a bit again and they went to enjoy their…so called…date…

Both sighed in relief once, but trouble wasn't over yet, Vivi was second one to arrive "hey Zoro! I hope I didn't made you wait too long" she was wearing dress similar to Nami's but was in white color, after a minor conversation they also went to enjoy themselves

Tashigi arrived next, she was wearing dress similar to the one Nami was wearing in movie six's party (wondering why I'm using only Nami's outfits? 'cause no matter how hard i try…those are the only ones coming to my mind right now…XD…I've already told many times that I suck at this thing, I'm more of a man of action and humor…XD) Tashigi and T-Z-3 also left after some time…now all the T-Zs had already entered the battlefield, only one left was the real John Conner

"only Robin is left now! She'll be here soon, I bet" Zoro said with a scowl

"well yeah! But…let me make one thing clear…" Zoro turned his eyes to Franky "…you know the reason why the real you is going with Robin instead of a T-Z?" Franky asked in serious tone

"cause she's too smart to be fooled by a piece of scrap metal" Zoro said casually as few veins popped on Franky's head "they're not scrap metals…anyway…stay focused, just one mistake can lead to unbelievable circumstances"

"but, as much as I know all of 'em are quite smart, I can't believe how are they fooled by those things" Zoro

"that's technology, you knew beforehand otherwise even you would've thought that it's your doppelganger" just than another mini-i-phone like device started ringing, Franky quickly took it out, his eyes widened just as he analyzed the device

"w-what happened?" Zoro asked

"shit! Someone's trying to breach my data-center…" Franky said while panicking

"eh?" a big question mark appeared on Zoro's head which meant he doesn't understand anything

"SOMEONE'S TRYING TO STEAL DATA FROM MY SYSTEMS, THERE ARE MANY DOCUMENTS CONTAINING DATA ABOUT GOVERNMENT'S SECRETS PROJECTS, IF I DON'T DO ANYTHING SOON THIS WILL BE BIG TROUBLE, EVEN BIGGER THAN YOURS" Franky

"ok, ok, got it, stop yelling in my ears" Zoro said cleaning his ear "so…what about it?"

Franky threw T-Z's controller to Zoro and started running really fast, "OI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'll BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, CONTROL THOSE THREE WITH THAT, YOU CAN SWITCH FROM ONE TO OTHER AND LISTEN TO THEIR CONVERSATIONS THROUGH THAT EAR-PHONE" Franky

"OI WAAAAAIIIIIIIT" before Zoro could say anything else Franky had disappeared already somewhere "…_shit…he ditched me, now what am I gonna do now?...that's fine, I can do it myself…_" just when Zoro calmed down a bit Robin's soft voice reached his ears "Zoro…"

darkness covered Zoro's face "_this is not good at all…but I've no other choice…_" getting his composure back within an instant he turned around to face Robin "hey Robin…" just as his eyes rested upon her, words got stuck in his throat as he witnessed Robin's astonishing beauty, she was also wearing the dress she wore in movie seven's party, with post time skip appearance and without glasses (I told you I suck at these things…XD)

"I'm glad that you didn't sleep this one through" she said with a smile

Zoro quickly got back in stance "a…yeah…i…made sure…that wouldn't happen again…"

"so then…I think I'll follow your lead" Robin said getting closer to Zoro

"_yeah right, like I've been on any date before…_" after thinking a bit "…how about we go eat something first?..._i wonder how this will go?_"

"very well, I know a very good restaurant around here" Robin said

"heh! Guess I have to follow your lead than" Zoro said with a smirk, Robin giggled a bit and both started moving to their destination as well, when Robin wasn't looking at him, he took out the i-phone, switching through T-Zs started to analyze the situation by listening conversations and such "_T-Z-1 and Nami are going to a restaurant as well? T-Z-2 and Vivi…to amusement park?...wait…T-Z-3 and Tashigi are headed to park as well…this isn't good…no…wait…they are heading to different locations, no problem for now I guess…_"

After sometime Robin and Zoro arrived at their destination, raising his eyes Zoro read the name, he was sure he heard this name somewhere before but couldn't figure out at the moment…it sure was troublesome…anyway, setting that matter aside they went in and chose a table, even though this place felt comfy and quite good Zoro had a weird feeling, like an approaching threat. He kept analyzing his surroundings, after analyzing for few moments and finally found the source of that feeling…"_GOD DAMMIT SHIT_"

Right behind them a several tables apart T-Z-1 and Nami were sitting, Nami was facing away from them as well as Robin, so they couldn't see each other but Zoro could see T-Z-1's face clearly, he was lucky that their seating plan saved his ass but it isn't a good solution for longer period

"_dammit…I've to get one of us out of here…if I do anything now Robin could get suspicious, but same goes for Nami and she's with a damn Robot as well…what should I do know?_" Zoro was thinking really hard while looking down to the table-top which Robin noticed

"Zoro…is everything alright?" she asked

"…!..." Zoro quickly lifted his head and forced a smile "yeah, everything's fine…I'm…just a bit…nervous…" he said with an awkward smile, another smile crept on Robin's lips "well that's a relief to know that even you could get nervous at times"

_"actually…much more than just nervous…my life is on the line here…_" he was still giving that awkward smile when a familiar sound landed his eardrums "Robin…Zoro…" Zoro turned his eyes to find out the source of voice…and

"_WHAT THE HEEEEEEELLLL...LUFFFFFYYYYYYY…THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE? IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY HE WORKED IN SANJI'S RESTAURANT, DOES THAT MEAN THIS IS SANJI'S RESTAURENT?_" Zoro looked quite calm, from the outside that is…Robin greeted Luffy with her beautiful smile as always, as for Luffy, he turned his attention back to Zoro, for few moments he kept staring at him with usual dumb expression then turned his face to where Nami and T-Z-1 were sitting

"_he knows…he already saw Nami and that thing…shit this is bad_" Luffy turned back to Zoro after one look "Zor-" before he could complete even one word Zoro grabbed him and lifted up

"Zoro…" Robin stood up in surprise

"i…a...s-sorry…I'll be right back…just stay here" he stormed out of the place with such amazing speed that only he could use, outside the restaurant he put Luffy down

"what did you that for?" Luffy asked getting back on his feet

"l-listen Luffy! Just try to understand…"

"Zoro…" Luffy interrupted him in middle "…you were with Nami as well" Luffy looked quite serious

"i-I can…explain…just listen…"

"could this mean…" interrupted again "…could this mean…" suddenly Luffy's eyes started shining "…YOU CAN USE CLONNING TECHNIQUE?"

"_THANK GOD THIS GUY IS AN IDIIIIIOOOOOOOT…_aa…yeah…sorta…" Zoro said with a gigantic sweat drop

"OI ZORO! C'MON TEACH ME, TEACH ME TOO" Luffy was waving his hands in air, probably due to excitement

"…!...if…you promise to not bother me today, I'll surely tell Franky to teach you, he's the one who taught me after all…"

"REALLY?"

"yeah! I promise"

"WOHOO! I'LL MAKE MY CLONES AND HAVE EVEN MORE FUN" his voice faded as he ran away to a random direction

"_he…left just like that? Isn't Sanji going to be angry? Tch! Whatever, now then…I have to get at-least one of us out of this place, hmm…I guess Nami would be favorable choice after all_" Zoro got back in and sat on his seat beside Robin, arranging his appearance once he checked the i-phone to analyze other's condition as well, so far no problem, he was surprised how well this was going

"Zoro" Robin called him pulling him out of his little celebration "where's Luffy? What was that for?" her question was a difficult one at the moment

"a…actually…" Zoro got silent again for few moments

Robin took a big sigh "you don't have to force yourself…"

"what? "

"…I mean to say…if it's too much of a trouble for you than, we can just end it here, you don't have to take it so hard on yourself" her tone as well as her expression was serious, there was no joke in it, few moments passed in silence

"what are you saying? " Zoro said

"…!..."

"I didn't want Luffy to bother us for today, that's why I had a little chat with him, as for the date…I'm enjoying the time with you, so…" a genuine smile formed on his lips "…there's no reason to end it here"

"if…you say so…" she was blushing lightly as she answered

"_WAY THE GO NUMBSKULL, YOU FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO INCREASE 25% OF YOUR SURVIVAL RATE AND YOU WENT AHEAD AND ACTED COOL AND ALL, NOW WHAT?...anyway…for now getting Nami out is top priority, I'm lucky both hasn't noticed yet…now then…what should I do?...hmm…_"

After thinking for some moments he finally got the idea, he tried to take out a piece of tissue out of his pocket but did it violently enough that his cell flew from his pocket and fell on the ground somewhere beside Robin's side, it was quite sturdy to took that fall though "…oops…"

"o-oh! I'll get it for you" just as Robin bent down to pick up the piece of equipment "_now's the chance T-Z-1_" Zoro quickly gave T-Z-1 the command and it stood up from its spot

"I think we should leave, I'm not feeling well here…I'll pay"

"w-what? Why so suddenly?" Nami startled by his sudden reaction but there wasn't much response, just as T-Z-1 stood up grabbed Nami by hand started walking outside "please, I don't want to stay here any longer"

"a-ah!...wait…" Nami tried to get a proper response but no luck, just when T-Z-1 and Nami left Robin got back up with the cell in her hand, everything happened in complete synch, even Zoro himself was surprised

"here it is" Robin stretched out her hand to give his cell back

"oh…thanks" he grabbed the device and placed back where it belonged "_that went pretty smoothly, I'm honestly surprised by myself_"

Outside the restaurant

"I bet you didn't want to stay there because of Sanji…" Nami took a big sigh "…I can't understand you two at all" Nami took another sigh and both started to walk off, after walking few minutes Nami stopped walking while looking at a billboard "huh? Oh look" she said excitedly while turning to T-Z-1 "Terminator 3: Rise of Machines is on now, and it's almost time too…how about it? Since you like these kind of movies I don't mind enjoying some with you"

"of-course I agree" T-Z-1 replied

"ok then, let's go" holding T-Z-1's arm they both started walking to enjoy their show

"_YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, THIS IS AS CLICHE AS IT COULD GET, A TERMINATOR IS GOING TO WATCH TERMINATOR? WHAT THE HELL?_" Zoro was listening to their conversation inside the restaurant "_anyway…at-least I hope it'll buy me some time from this one now_"

Robin noticed that Zoro was paying a bit too much attention to a certain device "Zoro!"

"…!...yes?" Zoro quickly put the controller back in one of his pockets

"are you hiding something from me?" Robin narrowed her eyes in a questioning manner

"n-no way, not at all" Zoro

"don't tell me you're busy with your work…during our date…I gave you a chance to get rid of me, but now that you've refused…" her usual smile crept back to her lips "…I hope you give me the attention I deserve"

after staring at her indifferently for few seconds he let out a sigh and spoke "...I was just checking a few things that's all, my most of attention is towards you all this time"

"hmph…really? Even though, it's better than last time at-least, remember? You agreed to go out with me but when time came you were nowhere to be found, you were sleeping instead" Robin

"you don't have to remind me that…" he said while scratching back of his head "…now if I think back, I shouldn't have slept through it, that would've been much better" he was almost muttering to himself but Robin was able to hear it

"and…why's that?" she asked

"…n-no…just leave it…it ain't important" he couldn't blow his cover, could he?

Time went on after leaving restaurant, surprisingly without any abnormal happenings, both enjoyed their so called 'date', Zoro kept his ears to other three as well while not letting Robin notice as well, somehow there weren't any big problems so far

"let's go to amusement park" Robin said keeping the smile on

"eh? What? Why there? I-I mean…well" this could be trouble cause two others were there already, surprisingly they didn't see any other yet but it could get really dangerous if three gathered in same place

"why? Amusement park is not only for kids, there are some very amusing activities for adults as well" Robin

"well yeah! But…"

Zoro was interrupted by Robin "c'mon, don't go ruining the mood now" grabbing his arm Robin dragged him along

"_damn, there's no other choice, just have to keep everyone as far as possible_"

After some more time Nami and T-Z-1 also came out after the movie finished…

"I hope you enjoyed it" Nami asked it with a big smile but got no response, making a grumpy face she turned her face forward and noticed the fairy wheel inside amusement park "let's head their next"

"ok…" was the straightforward response by T-Z-1

"_WHAT? YOU COMING HERE TOO? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM? EVERYONE WANTS TO GO PARK, WHAT THE HELL?_" since they were back on move again Zoro had to keep an ear on them, which he was doing

After passage of more time now all four were in same place but in different regions, unfortunately unlike other two the one with Nami had a gloomy personality which really made Nami worried

"what's wrong? you've been like this for a long time now, at-least say something" Nami said with a worried expression

"_shit, if this goes on any longer my cover will definitely be blown…I have to select a line here myself_" while Robin was occupied with a shooting game they she chose to play at a stall Zoro started searching possible options to respond to Nami's question quickly

"_shit, shit, shit, anything, anything good enough…huh? What's this?_" a particular line picked Zoro's interest

Line: I was just wondering, between you and T-X who is more…

Complete line couldn't be shown because of its length and only a fragment was visible

"_eh? …WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS THERE A LINE ABOUT T-X HERE? DID THAT TIN-CAN ALREADY KNOW THAT THEY WILL WATCH TERMINATOR? OR IS IT BECAUSE IT IS A TERMINATOR TO BEGIN WITH? I'LL GET THAT BASTARD FOR THIS LATER…_"

"Zoro…" Nami said again with an anxious frown

"_a-anyway, I don't have any time for now, besides, T-X was kinda hot, so it gotta be something good, here goes_" Zoro chose the command and T-Z-1 responded back quickly

"I was just wondering, between you and T-X, who is more of a bitch"

"…" Nami just kept staring at T-Z-1 with wide eyes

"…!..._FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHAT'S WITH THIS LINE, YOU FUCKING MORON, WHY THE FUCK YOU PUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN HERE, DID YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH T-X? OR YOU HAD AN ISSUE WITH ME? EITHER WAY I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO AWAY IF I SURVIVED THIS HELL_"

"Zoro…" Robin's attention was back to Zoro, impulsively he quickly tried to hide the I-phone behind his back but in process another command was selected

"sorry! That wasn't bitch, that was cock sucking crazy whore" T-Z-1 said in a normal tone

"_…UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._" even though Zoro looked calmed from outside he wanted to rip apart Franky's body to pieces, that was it for Nami as well, next moment her fist was landing on T-Z-1's face which sent him flying right through the corresponding stall, by now no one noticed this but all four of them were in one line but in different lanes, so T-Z-1 went right through the stall and was landed on T-Z-2, sweeping him along they both went right through corresponding wall and both crashed in T-Z-3 taking him along and crashing through another corresponding stall, all three of 'em landed beside Zoro as pieces of scraped metals and short circuits

"_SHE TOOK OUT ALL THREE WITH JUST ONE PUNCH, FORGET TERMINATOR, IF SHE GOES AGAINST SKY-NET THEN SKY-NET IS RUINED_" Zoro's eyes were popped out by surprise, that was the time when three women other than Nami realized what just happened, Vivi and Tashigi ran quickly to see where their dates have landed and Robin ran closer to Zoro, now all four including a fuming Nami were gathered at same spot looking at one and only dumbstruck Zoro

"h-hey…everyone…" Zoro lifted his shaking hand to greet everyone and…

…scene abruptly changed to a dark part of National Park where Zoro could be seen crucified with ripped apart clothes, Franky got closer and took him down from the piece of wood, after passage of sometime Zoro was sitting on ground and Franky took a seat as well

"it took me two days to find you, you've been here for two days without any food and water, I'm amazed how strong you're" Franky took out a bottle of alcohol and placed in between them

"that's not right…" Zoro was looking really really gloomy

"eh?"

"…they've been feeding me at proper times…more like they forced me to eat whatever they made saying that they are preparing a lamb to be sacrificed"

"whatever! They probably wouldn't even see your face again, that's all, they will never do anything excessive than that, just get some booze and forget everything like always"

"heh! Only if it could've been forgotten that easily, after all the boasting I did that I can control my desires completely unlike other idiots…look what I've controlled…nothing, I just screwed everyone's trust, I bet they don't even trust me as a friend any longer, if there's anything I can do for them, I'll do it without a second thought and wouldn't even consider any appreciation, I guess that's what I deserve after all"

"hmmm…if that's the case than…how about quit drinking for starters?" Franky stood up from his spot and turned away from him

Zoro let out a big sigh "that's the least I can do" he opened the bottle Franky gave him and spill all of it on ground

"I guess that's all you have to do…" Franky said looking over his shoulder "…look at the back of the label"

Surprised a bit by his words Zoro turned the bottle around and looked at the label's back and…there was a line written on it …..''**you have been punked**"….

…and…we know what's next…GINTOKI EXPRESSION ON ZORO'S FACE…next moment Zoro's face was on an LCD and everyone which included Nami, Robin, Tashigi, Vivi, Franky, Brook, Ussop, Kureha, Smoker, Cobra, Igaram, Chopper and Luffy were laughing their asses off except Sanji who was still crying with tears in his eyes

"that's the funniest prank anyone could ever come up with" Nami

"but one need a lot of funds and lot of people to perform this one, don't forget you trashed three of my master pieces" Franky

"well, seeing Zoro in that condition sure was amusing" Tashigi

"but…I think we went a bit overboard" Vivi

"he needed a lesson for drinking so much" Kureha

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK" Ussop

"why? *sob* why that marimo got to stay with my precious angels *sob*" Sanji

"what was with 'we can end it here if you want' stuff, Robin? Don't go out of plan, we were lucky that he was stupid enough not to take opportunity" Nami

"I didn't wanted to be a part of it to begin with, and I planned all of it for you didn't I?…but…it sure was fun, I hope he would at least lessen his drinking habit" Robin

"no problem, just show him this face of his whenever he tries to go overboard again" Ussop pushed the button and Zoro's face appeared on screen again which triggered another fit of laughter in whole room

Next day Robin entered in her favorite cafe, apparently they had the best coffee in whole town, but surprisingly she found an unexpected face there

"_what is Zoro doing here?_" there was a cup of coffee before him on the table "…_that's surprising, I never saw him drinking coffee before…*sigh…I guess that prank took its toll_" Robin walked over to him and cleared her throat once "can I sit here?" she only received a grunt in response, he didn't even bother to look at her "_oh my! _It's a surprise to see you drinking coffee"

"I ain't drinking alcohol again…not until I get back at all of you for what you did" he said in a semi-harsh tone

"_he's in very bad mood because of it_"

"would you tell me something?" his tone changed to a normal one

"what is it?"

"who's idea was it?"

"…Nami's" she answered after a short pause

"_figures…_and…who planned all of it?" this time he asked narrowing his gaze towards Robin, Robin paused again for few seconds and then answered with a smile "everyone contributed equally in it, so…I guess everyone"

A vein popped on Zoro's head "_it was you alright, only you can do such a perfect planning…_tch! whatever" Zoro turned his eyes away from Robin, realizing that his mood won't change anytime soon she decided to leave him alone for now, she stood up and turned away to leave

Before she would start walking away she looked to Zoro over her shoulders and said "but…honestly speaking, I did enjoy that date though, I wouldn't mind experiencing it once again, no tricks this time of course"

For few moments there was silence, then Zoro spoke "you can decide the place and time"

Robin was surprised to hear a positive response, she didn't expect it "same place, this Friday, 19:00" she said while smiling

"I'll try not to sleep through it"

"of course" she gave another of her smiles before leaving

Just when she left dark aura started to envelop Zoro and a very sinister grin appeared on his face "_hehe…hehehe…hehehehehehehehe…**revenge time**..._"

THE END…

* * *

THANKS FOR READING…XD…


End file.
